


Love Bites (So do I)

by Lady Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Lady%20Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet boy Francis was kidnapped by a group of werewolves and he didn't know why!<br/>Seriously, he never did anything to enrage any wolf!<br/>Well, maybe having a vampire boyfriend had something to do with it...<br/>Oh bother!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites (So do I)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the seventh and last day of the FrUk Halloween Week 2k15, "Love Bites (So do I)"!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know):  
> Arthur Kirkland: APH England  
> Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> Gilbert Beilschmidt: APH Prussia  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt: APH Germany  
> Antonio Fernandez (Carriedo): APH Spain  
> Isabella Peeters: APH Belgium  
> Matthew: APH Canada  
> Alfred: APH America
> 
> Just one little note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Brazillian custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Francis was dragged tied up, gagged and blindfolded with a sack on his head on that unknowing field. He just knew that was a field because he could feel the grass on the rip of his trousers (he would feel upset about it if it wasn’t for the whole situation, the kidnapping and etc).

He could hear his captors talking with rough voices, barks and wolf’s howling.

What the hell was going on?

Francis was the most harmless and innocuous person on the whole Hetalia Upper College campus! (the only person who probably was more harmless was Feliciano). He was even more than that: people liked him! The Frenchman always make an effort to be likeable to everybody! The only people who disliked him were the bigoted people who disliked his fashion style (that was, basically, soft colours and cute stuff) or his sexual orientation.

He didn’t have any money, nor did his family (they were hard workers that owned a small bistro back on France).

What could those people want from him?

The Frenchman was forced to knee in the middle of nowhere.

One of his captors removed the sack over his head.

It took Francis a few seconds to get used to the lights again.

He was in the middle of a field near a forest. There were torches lighting the space with the red light of fire. A bonfire was making the place warmer even during autumn.

Several people using black cloaks among with at least a dozen of wolves were all around him, glaring. Even the animals seemed to be sending death glares to him.

On two nearby trees, Francis’s best friends, Antonio and Gilbert were tied up and gagged.

What the hell was going on?

\- Fernandez and Beilschmidt. – the leader of the cloaked figures spoke with a grave voice – You are accused of fraternize with the enemy’s whore. A crime that shall be punished with death.

Both Toni and Gilbert tried to break free from the ropes with no success. They were frantic, as if trying to defend themselves.

\- Your blood will help the future pups to be stronger, and your deaths will make an example to the whole Wolf Pack. – one of the wolves (one with brown and long fur) spoke.

Francis’s eyes went wide.

A talking wolf?

What the fuck?

He looked at all the others wolfs. All seemed to have understood clearly.

Werewolves.

They were all werewolves.

Suddenly, Francis just knew why he had been kidnapped…

Toni and Gil struggled with the ropes. They seemed to be trying to turn into wolves.

Francis was even more surprised.

Were his best friends werewolves and they didn’t tell him?

A big grey wolf growled with anger.

\- Let’s just kill them already. – the grey wolf said.

The Frenchman could feel the hair at the back of his neck stood up. He was sweating, but he felt like his body was cold. His heart was beating fast.

He was going to die, wasn’t him? There was no way anyone could help him.

Two wolves came running from the forest. Almost without breaking their run, the werewolves turned back to their human form.

It was Bella, Antonio’s girlfriend, and Ludwig, Gilbert’s brother.

They were naked now that they turned back to the human form, but that didn’t seem to bother them or any other person on the pack.

\- WAIT! – Bella was panting and in front of the two tied up werewolves

\- Wait! – Ludwig begged.

Most werewolves (in human or in wolf form) glared at them, especially to Bella.

\- How dare you to interrupt this court! – the grey wolf spoke with anger.

\- This is no place to a woman! – one of the cloaked figures said

\- The rules… - she tried to recover her breath and talk at the same time.

Ludwig completed what she wanted to say.

\- The rules say that the defendants have a right for a reply, for explain their situation, before the punishment is delivered!

They all stare at the two new wolves.

Bella was nervous. Her hands were trembling and she seemed like she wanted to fidget. But she stood her ground, keeping eye contact with the big brown wolf (who seemed to be the pack leader).

Ludwig was hiding his anxiety better, but he was still pale and his lips were tight and tense. His fits were clenched as if he was doing something he would regret. His blue eyes were locked on the brown wolf.

Everybody else seemed to be holding their breath.

Gilbert and Antonio had gone still, staring at them.

The wolves were looking at Bella and Ludwig or at the brown wolf.

Francis chewed the cloth on his mouth and shivered. Any outcome seemed to be unfavourable to him. He was scared.

If only Arthur was there…

Finally, the brown wolf broke eye contact to look around to some members of the pack.

\- Council, we need to discuss this immediately.

Some members of the werewolf crowd nodded. They walked a little away from the other werewolves.

Bella and Ludwig kept sending Francis funny looks. As if they wanted to say something but couldn’t do in front of their pack.

Now that the leader wasn’t staring at Bella, she was indeed fidgeting. Which was weird considering that she got what she wanted, didn’t she?

Ludwig looked restless too, as if he was evaluating every possible way to escape that situation with his brother and his friends. Why would they need escape routes for?

And they kept sending Francis nervous glances…

After a quick talk, the Pack Council came back.

\- You are right, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Isabella Peeters. – the brown wolf said sternly – But you still are a woman who interrupted a Council Session and need to be punished as such.

Francis could see Bella swallowing hard in fear and anger, but she kept her steady position and nodded.

\- I understand.

\- We just beg the Council to follow the rules and listen to Antonio and Gilbert defence before any punishment is delivered. – Ludwig said, trying to be diplomatic.

The wolf nodded. Two of the cloaked figures near Antonio and Gilbert removed their gags.

\- He didn’t know about the war! – was the first thing Toni said.

\- And he was unaware of our nature! – Gilbert added quickly – He isn’t a familiar!

\- Nonsense! – one of the council cloaked figures snorted – It is unlikely that the enemy’s whore would be unaware of your nature.

\- Specially if the three of you were friends. – a black wolf added.

\- We never revealed ourselves to Francis! – Antonio said frantically.

\- We only become aware that he was dating a bloodsucker last week! – Gilbert added – We promptly broke relations with him!

In fact, on the last week Antonio and Gilbert had been avoiding Francis, and the Frenchman didn’t know why. Ever since they had a fight with Arthur, Francis’s boyfriend, the two were acting weird.

Antonio had ALWAYS had a grudge against Arthur, just because. They just are two stubborn people who like to disagree in everything. Gilbert find that funny, but he would get along with Arthur just fine. They even had a lot in common (like their taste in music).

Until that bar fight, in which Arthur beat the hell out of the two, they were just fine with Francis dating the Englishman.

Francis shivered.

Damn werewolves rules.

If only Arthur was there…

The Council seemed surprised.

\- Oh… - one of the cloaked men said shocked – You didn’t know that he was-?

\- _Ja_! [German: Yes!] We didn’t know!

The whole Council stared at them.

\- We speak the truth! – Toni said – We never broke any rule before! Why would we break the most forbidden of them now?

There was a heavy silence.

Francis shivered again in fear and in cold.

Quietly, the brown wolf ordered:

\- Remove the gag from the whore.

One of the cloaked men removed the cloth from the Frenchman’s mouth.

Francis licked his lips and panted in fear.

One of the wolves chuckled.

\- He shake in fear! What a joke!

More chuckles and small laughs.

\- Order! – said the brown wolf, and silence was established again – Whore-

\- I am no whore. – Francis said in defiance. If he was going to die, he wouldn’t allow to be treated like that on his final moments.

Many of the men and wolves seemed affronted by Francis interruption.

Bella, Ludwig, Toni and Gil seemed to hold their breath scared and in shock.

\- Silence! – the brown wolf said before continuing – You are aware that you are fucking a bloodsucker, aren’t you, boy?

Francis trembled. He forced himself to swallow his fear and feign confidence (even if he and his voice were trembling).

\- I-If by “bloodsucker” you mean “vampire”, – he could see Gil, Toni, Ludwig and Bella become pale and shaking their heads – then yes, I’m dating a bloodsucker.

Arthur was an old as balls vampire, even if sometimes it was easy to forget that (with all the Englishman’s punk attitude). Francis had met the vampire for the first time some years ago. His little brother, Matthew, was very sick and Francis needed the money for the treatment. So he risked himself and went to negotiate with a known loan shark and mob leader to get the money. What Francis didn’t know was that that loan shark was a vampire, and his mob was a vampire clan. Arthur, the vampire, offered to pay for Francis bills if the Frenchman allowed Arthur to feed on him. At first, that was their relationship: Francis was the vampire’s personal blood bag (he would always complain and bicker with Arthur, but he honoured the deal). After some months, things started to slowly change. Arthur started to hang out with Francis just because, and Francis started to actually enjoy the vampire’s company.

They started dating when Francis was 19. Arthur would still feed on him from time to time, but now that was more like a romantic thing than an obligation. 

His four friends cringed when Francis defended his relationship with Arthur, as if he had said the wrong thing possible in this situation.

\- So you are the enemy’s whore. – the brown wolf said in a matter of fact tone.

\- I’m not your ally, nor I belong to your pack. – Francis said in defiance again – So a vampire is hardly my enemy.

Some wolves growled and the men took threatening postures, as if they would either attack Francis or turn into wolves to attack him.

The brown wolf ignored that.

\- So who are your enemies? Us? – he asked calmly, but with hate in his eyes.

Francis swallowed hard and trembled.

\- I have no enemy! Until tonight I didn’t even knew that there was a werewolf pack living in the city! I cannot have you as my enemy if I didn’t even knew you were here! I have no ill or grudge against any of you.

A heavy silence followed his words.

The pack was shocked again.

\- So you didn’t know that your friends were wolves? – the brown wolf asked quietly.

\- Not until tonight! Just like they didn’t know my boyfriend for three years is a vampire until last week!

\- And you wouldn’t have found out if we hadn’t kidnapped you?

\- I guess not! Why does this even matter!?

The pack was silent.

\- Oh… - the brown wolf lamented at last.

\- That is unfortunate. – a cloaked man said.

\- Why would this be unfortunate? – Francis asked. He was getting annoyed with all that.

The members of the pack looked at each other.

\- Because we have to kill you now, boy.

Francis trembled again and felt his heart constrict in fear.

\- But why!? I did nothing wrong!

\- You are still the enemy’s whore and you found out about our secret. If you weren’t fucking the vampire, we would let you go. But you are still fucking a bloodsucker.

\- You cannot punish a person just for loving someone you don’t like!

\- Maybe that is the last lesson you will learn on this life, whore: Love bites.

A new voice that came from the dark interrupted the council before delivering the death sentence.

\- Well, so do I.

Something fast attacked one of the wolves from the pack. The wolf cried and fell on the ground.

Dead.

Cruel laughs were heard from all around the Wolf Pack.

Arthur walked calmly to the light.

He looked like in his early twenties. Arthur was slim and had an average height. He had bushy browns, a strong jaw, very pale skin and acid green eyes. He dressed like a punk in torn skinny jeans and a dirty band t-shirt. He had tons of piercings and the tips of his hair were blue.

Although he would looked like he would try to burgle people, he didn’t look that threatening.

It was easy for the enemy to underestimate him. Arthur liked to use that in his advantage.

On that moment, he was smirking, revealing his pointed fangs, and walking with confidence towards the leader of the pack. His left hand was dirty with the blood of the dead wolf.

\- I think that is my boyfriend, sir, and I would like to retrieve him, please. – he said with a little hint of irony, stopping to talk to the pack leader.

The wolves growled and stood in attack positions. More werewolves took their wolf form. All glaring at Arthur.

\- You must be very arrogant and very stupid to come here on your own, bloodsucker. – the brown wolf barked.

The vampire laughed.

\- Who said I’m alone, mangy dog?

Arthur’s clan laughed from the dark where they were hiding.

Some of the wolves looked visibly started, but they all stayed in position, all around the leader.

The vampire smirked again (if the smile have ever left his lips).

\- Look, bloody doggy, I don’t wanna fight and you are at disadvantage. Why don’t you just give me my boyfriend and I can go on my merry way?

\- We don’t negotiate with leeches! – the leader shouted.

Arthur sighed.

\- As you wish, doggy.

And he gave the order for his vampires to attack.

What happened next was a complete bloodbath. The werewolves were unprepared and fewer than the vampires. They were being slaughtered.

Arthur was defending Francis against any wolf bite. He was so fast that sometimes he looked like just a blur in Francis field of view. The Frenchman had tried to shrink to protect himself the best way he could.

After almost all the wolves were dead, Arthur stopped fighting ans casually sat unceremoniously beside Francis.

\- Hey, poppet. – he saluted Francis like usual, giving his boyfriend a toothy smile – What is up?

He was covered in blood and he was panting. Vampires don’t usually pant. They didn’t really need to breathe, only if they did extreme work outs. Arthur was panting and he looked sweaty.

\- You just killed a whole pack of werewolves! – Francis almost accused.

Arthur shrugged.

\- Not all of them. – he pointed to Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig and Bella who were still alive – I let your friends live.

The four of them were shivering and staring at all the vampires around them.

The vampire clan were just laying on the field like Arthur, with wicked smiles or looking tired. Some of them were trying to warm up near the bond fire.

Francis glared at him.

\- You just committed mass murderer, what the fuck Arthur!?

\- One, - he took a deep breath – they would have killed you just for dating me. – he leaned to Francis to untie him - And two, now that this pack knew about me and my clan, they would re-start a bloody war that I don’t have patience to deal with anymore. They wouldn’t stop until they killed me and my clan, so I cut the evil from the root.

\- You killed my friend’s families!

\- They were the ones that called me!

\- _Quoi_!? [French: What!?]

\- Did you really bloody thought that I would be able to track down those mangy dogs on my own? They called me.

Francis massaged his wrists.

Gilbert, Antonio, Ludwig and Bella walked to where Arthur was recovering.

\- Before we go, – Ludwig said sternly – we would like to discuss our new agreement.

Arthur waved dismissively.

\- I won’t bother you and you won’t bother me. Simple like that. No need to piss on lamp posts to demarcate the territory.

Francis elbowed Arthur for his rudeness.

\- Let’s jut keep the peace. – the Frenchman said smiling at the werewolves – Ok? No need to fight or avoid each other.

Antonio looked around to his fallen old pack.

\- We still need to think about it. – he said – There are too much prejudice and blood between wolves and vampires to simple put things aside.

Arthur nodded.

\- You have my number. Call whenever you and your new pack want to talk.

The four nodded and took their wolves form. They ran into the night.

\- Boss! Do you want us to chase those dogs? – one of the vampires asked in a tired and bored tone.

\- It is fine, Alfred. Let them go on peace. – Arthur answered before laying on the grass.

Francis hugged him and shivered.

\- Poor poppet. – Arthur said caressing Francis’s hair – You were scared to death, weren’t you.

The Frenchman nodded.

\- Poor poppet…

Arthur kissed Francis tenderly.

Francis sighed.

\- We need to get home. You need to take a bath.

The vampire sighed.

\- I’m too worn out. I need blood or a moment to rest.

The Frenchman offered his neck.

\- Take some.

Arthur smiled.

\- You are too sweet for your own good.

On a fluid movement, he was on top of Francis. He bit the junction between the neck and the shoulder of his boyfriend.

Arthur’s teeth were a sharp pain on Francis flesh. He was used to it, but it was still kind of thrilling to feel his lover feed on him.

The English vampire took only a few gulps before stopping and licking the wound he made (a vampire spit had some anti-coagulant properties. Arthur never bothered to look for more information).

Arthur chuckled.

\- Now you have a love bite! – he laughed.

Francis shrugged, feeling a little dizzy for the blood loss.

\- I guess love do bites.

Arthur laughed again before getting his lips closer to Francis’s lips.

\- Yeah? So do I.

And he kissed his lover passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of the story:
> 
> Differently from all the other six stories, I finished this one on the day before the deadline. All the others were ready at least a week before.  
> I don't know, I wasn't finding inspiration to write.  
> HOWEVER I made my best to complete it :3 so I could make something for each day of the FrUk Halloween Week!
> 
> Anyway, the inspiration for this story was a prompt that I did some time ago on tumblr "Pastel-boy!Francis dating Punk-vampire-boss!Arthur" or something like that xD  
> I think I got Punk-Vampire-Boss!Arthur just right. I still need to improve my Pastel-Boy!Francis xD
> 
> Other thing that I used to inspire me to create this prompt and to write this was the song "Love Bites (So do I)" by Halestorm. This time I didn't follow the music, I just felt the rhythm s2 It have a nice beat!
> 
> AND I had the opportunity to include SpaBel =D that was something nice to do! I like SpaBel =D  
> BY THE WAY! The name that I picked for Belgium, Isabella, HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT!  
> Just to make things clear.  
> A friend of mine said that it looked like I picked the name from twilight, but the truth is that I like to call APH Belgium Bella. Yeah, I know, this is not creative.  
> Yeah, fight me!  
> And I picked Peeters from a list with common Belgian surnames on wikipedia.
> 
> Well, with this story I end the Halloween Week.  
> I hope you have enjoyed my FrUk Halloween Week 2k15 =)
> 
> See ya around, kids o/  
> Bye-Bye!


End file.
